Vile's weaponry
This is a list of Vile's weaponry in the Mega Man X series, primarily in the game Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. He can equip one weapon each to his arms, shoulders, and legs, and they are further divided by their weapon systems (Vulcans, Missiles, Rocket punches, Cannons, Lasers, Cutters, Napalms, Balls, and Flamethrowers). Finally, each weapon system is ordered by weapon color — the first weapon is gold, then green, violet, indigo, and finally cyan. Each weapon has a cost to its use, and the total cost of all three equipped weapons must be less than Vile's available resources, which increase for each boss he defeats. Defeating the final boss (X and Zero) removes this limitation. Vile also frequently uses customized Ride Armors which he nicknames "Goliath". In MegaMan Maverick Hunter X, Vile starts off with the Vulcan, Cannon, and Napalm weapon systems, equipped with the Cherry Blast, Front Runner, and Bumpity Boom weapons. The other weapon systems must be obtained by defeating specific bosses, and individual weapons are only revealed after both the boss holding the weapon system and the boss holding the weapon itself are defeated. For example, the "Straight Nightmare", a Laser-type weapon obtained from Storm Eagle, will only be made available after both Sting Chameleon and Storm Eagle are defeated. Arm Weapons Arm Weapons are generally the weakest of Vile's weapons, but their high firing rate and low WE usage means that they can deal a large amount of damage in a short period of time. Vulcans Vulcans are Vile's standard Arm Weapons. While individually weak, they have good rapid-fire ability. Missiles Missiles offer more power than vulcans, but consume more energy. This weapon system is obtained from Launch Octopus. Rocket Punches Vile's Rocket Punch weapons are similar to the Hard Knuckle from Mega Man 3 and the Mega Arm from Mega Man V. They are extremely powerful, but can only be fired once at a time. This weapon system is obtained from Spark Mandrill. Shoulder Weapons Shoulder Weapons are of middling strength, and can be aimed to fire at 0°, 30°, and 60°. Because of this, they are best used against airborne enemies. Furthermore, if used in the air they will cause Vile to hover while firing, decreasing their firing time. This technique can also be used to extend the horizontal distance of Vile's jumps. Cannons Cannons are Vile's standard Shoulder Weapons. Lasers Lasers are similar to Cannons, but can pierce enemy shields. This weapon system is obtained from Sting Chameleon. Cutters Cutters fly around the screen on arcing paths. This weapon system is obtained from Boomerang Kuwanger. All Cutters can cut off Launch Octopus's tentacles and Flame Mammoth's trunk. Leg Weapons Leg Weapons are generally the most powerful of Vile's weapons, but they cause Vile to stop while launching them, leaving him open to attack. However, like Shoulder Weapons, if used in the air they will cause Vile to hover while firing, decreasing their firing time. This technique can also be used to extend the horizontal distance of Vile's jumps. Napalms Napalms are Vile's standard Leg Weapons. They fire powerful explosives that activate after bouncing a few times. Balls Balls produce spheres of energy which roll and bounce on walls, or produce waves of fire that crawl along surfaces. This weapon system is obtained from Armored Armadillo. Flamethrowers Flamethrowers are among the most powerful of the Leg Weapons. They produce jets of flame from Vile's leg that continuously fire for several seconds. Unlike X's Fire Wave, they do not continue to fire as long as the button is held, but have a set duration. This weapon system is obtained from Flame Mammoth. Ride Armors Vile's unique Ride Armor can be found throughout Maverick Hunter X. It functions similarly to the standard Ride Armor, but in addition to the inherent punching attack, it possesses a rapid-fire vulcan able to quickly destroy most enemies. Vile's Ride Armor also possesses time limit; once mounted, the Ride Armor has thirty seconds before it runs out of energy and detonates. Fuel consumption is increased when damage is taken, but decreased when weapon energy capsules are picked up. The Ride Armor also automatically detonates when dismounted. Other Vile can also obtain two armor upgrades similar to X's "Parts", the Frozen Castle and the Speed Devil. See also *X's weaponry *Zero's weaponry *Axl's weaponry Category:Special Weapons Category:Maverick Hunter X items